Love Like This
by DarkestEnd
Summary: ReaderxHibari: You were the typical Yamamoto-persona; just not that dense. He, the typical Kill-you-if-you-get-in-my-way-persona. And soon, you slowly started to realize that you maybe, just maybe, had a teeny-tiny bit of feelings for him. That bastard.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning: Ur…Indecent words? "Wrong" words? Nah. How bout', "Words that should not be heard by innocent little ukes like Tsu-chan"? Helpful right.

If you are against cursing/cussing/whatever-you-call-it. LEA-…I mean. Enjoy you impeccable stay at "This Page Might Be Full of Curses Land"

A/N: Haven't updated. Promotion soon. I'm tired. That's it. Sayonara. Buh bye. Ciao.

Just kidding. Hope this fills up my empty space that was supposed to be a few chapters here and there. Touching up (don't you dare say it) a few places on my stories.

Sorry. I have no excuse.

On another note, I now can say "Kufu" correctly! Just not with the other "fufufufu"'s.

* * *

><p>[<p>

Name: [Last Name] [First Name]

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hobbies:

-Any type of sport.

-Harassing Sawada Tsunayoshi

]

You stared at the contents of the lonely student handbook that laid on the pathway seeking suicide from the trampling of the Namimori school body. Oh how you wished no one were there to see your bright red face. You were happy, one: There actually wasn't anyone in the corridor, and two: Someone thought you worthy of putting all your information into the tiny piece of paper they called 'ID'. You were slightly confused at one mismatch in the plot.

This wasn't your student handbook and mentioned via "though two" in being incredibly happy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tsuuu-chan~"

The brunette turned at stared at the predator making her way to where he sat in the classroom. You, the tuna-proclaimed predator, skipped along the aisles and landed perfectly in the spot you stood yesterday while 'comforting' the shaking Tsuna.

"H-hai, [F/N]-san?"

"Awww~ Do you really love me that much?"

The mischievous tone of your voice sent his Hyper Intuition into frenzy; telling him to run for his life. He tried once. _Tried. _

"Woman! Get away from the Tenth!"

"Haya-chan! How nice to see you here?" You said without so much sparing a glance at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

You looked at the silvernette, that's right, a silvernette, and put dramatically placed your small hands onto your womanhood; well, the top one at least.

"Did you miss these, Haya-chan?"

You smirked at seeing the flush on his face.

"[F/N]-san! Please don't do that in the classroom!" The brunette exclaimed while trying to hid his own eyes from the view you were showing each.

"Haha, Gokudera! You sound like you're having fun over there."

"Ahh. And now the baseball star makes his beautiful entrance. The flowers falling from the ceiling. The fangirls waving their arms aroun-"

"Woman! Shut it."

"And then it stops because of this idiot. Would you like me to show you the beauty of my middle finger, Haya-chan?"

"[F/N]! What were you doing with Haya-chan just now?"

"Yama-chan. Your impeccable timing is as great as ever. I was just showing your best friend here my lovely breasts."

"Eh? You're breasts?"

"That's right."

You smiled innocently while giving a glare that lasted only a few milliseconds to the boy who spoke in rapid Italian.

"Well, I'm sure Gokudera like it!"

This time, you couldn't contain it any longer. Your eyes danced with happiness as your stomach was about to explode from the laughter you were keeping in; which unfortunately, happened to come out.

"Like hell I did, yakyu baka!"

"No need to be shy, you wanna see them again?"

"[F/N]-sa-"

Apparently, cutting people off was really something in Nami Chuu.

"T-t-t-tsuuu-channnn."

You glomped him as fake tears started streaming from your eyes.

"I totally forgot about youuuu."

"Herbivores, being herbivores is against the rules."

You heard the venomous voice trail the wind and spread throughout the room like wildfire.

"Hey, Kyoya-chan. I was just showing Haya-chan and Yama-chan what I can do in basketball now."

You forced a smile to your lips. You were going to have a game afterschool. And. You. Didn't. Need. Any. More. Injuries.

"Keep quiet, herbivore. I'll bite you to death."

_You can bite me anytime._

"Sorry Kyoya-chan. I can't be injured today. You see, I need to get to a game soon. And since this game will probably arouse the crowd into having more people attend Namimori. And if there's more Namimori students, there will be more people who will join the Disciplinary Council as well as more _stronger _students you can _fight._"

"…Causing people headaches is against the rules. Therefore, I will bite you to death."

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>Now, who wants to help with the next chapter? Hints? Suggestions?<p>

Leave a review or PM me!


End file.
